Calculating Your Moves
by Clarixe
Summary: Everything can be measured, according to Levy McGarden's perspective yet every time she would always account Gajeel Redfox, her calculations are always flawed. [A GaLe one-shot with a hint of Gruvia]


**Author: **This is a spin-off of my Gruvia fan fiction entitled _The Sixth Time _so for those who have read the first one may notice that there are similar scenes involved for both fics, though I tried my best to modify it a little and expand some of the ideas using McGarden's point of view. Unlike _The Sixth Time, _this one's not rated M although a little seduction is included. This pairing is my second favourite next to my Gray & Juvia. Long live GaLe~!

###############

**Calculating Your Moves**

A GaLe One-Shot

###############

He was sitting on the edge the window still, surrounded by towers of read and unread books. I stared at him with an interest. This man had already grown a habit to go straight to my dormitory room whenever he gets a scratch or two from his quest or the usual brawl inside the guild. Regarding less to the strict rules of Fairy Hill that mentions prohibition of men inside the rooms, this man has been a consistent unwelcomed visitor to my sanctuary. Invading my space had been already been one of his tickets to annoy me – visiting me even during wee hours. This ticket was already proven 100% fool proof.

I frowned, staring at his muscular body. His biceps have little red scratches while his face has a gash or two. He was looking outside the window, waiting for me to return with a first aid kit.

I clutched the first aid kit box tightly and took a deep breath before clearing my mouth. The sound produced by my mouth definitely got his attention.

"Shrimp, make it fast," he ordered. His eyes were piercing cold just like iron.

I raised my left brow and it made him smirk. I approached him and sat in front of him. I clumsily opened the first aid kit.

"Well, Gajeel, who told you to go against Mirajane?" I asked him – no honorifics involved. As said by elders, the honorifics determine the closeness of the speaker to the addressee. I never noticed how it happened – what triggered me to call him without any kind of honorific or when it happened. Every time I would call his name, it always makes me ponder on the honorific.

"It was worth it," Gajeel gave me one of his proud-looking smile, "the take-over mage is definitely one of the mages you don't want to mess with."

"She is not an S-class Fairy member for nothing," I clicked my tongue, "Mirajane is one of the strongest members of the guild."

"And to think that I was able to put up against her for a long time," the iron dragon slayer continued, definitely highlighting his proud moment a while ago.

I shook my head in disagreement. His definition of 'long time' was certainly different from mine.

"_Brainless flame!"_

"_Ice pants!"_

_It was the usual brawl between the ice mage and the fire dragon slayer and it usually results to joining of other Fairy boys as well._

_Under my peripheral vision, I was looking at the iron dragon slayer who was already making a move to join the brawl. I only sighed in disappointment as I predicted that he will definitely crash my place later._

_I worriedly asked Mirajane as I watched the commotion, "aren't they going to destroy our guild again?"_

"_Well, I'll ask them to repair the damaged parts tomorrow," Mirajane said coolly as she placed a cake stand on the counter table, "and if they don't heed me-"_

_Mirajane gave off a dark aura around her and her calm demeanor disappeared, "they wouldn't want to taste my wrath."_

_I nodded. Aside from Erza, Mirajane is the other one to be taken seriously by the Fairy boys. Her demon aura definitely gave me a cold feeling along my spine._

"_What are they fighting over again?"_

_Lucy approached us with a silly look on her face. I smiled at her and answered, "well, it all started between Natsu and Gray."_

_Upon hearing the start of the narration, all Lucy did was to sigh heavily. I could not help but chuckled and continued, "they're fighting over the title of being the best S-class candidate."_

"_Not again," Lucy irked._

"_Boys will always be boys," Mirajane interrupted. She was holding a rounded strawberry cake. The frosting was as white as snow and on the top of the cake were strawberries and fairy-shaped candies. She placed the cake on the cake stand and the other two mages cannot help but admire the dessert._

"_Erza specifically requested for this," Mirajane smiled awkwardly, "she specifically asked me to bake this so that after her S-class quest, she'll go here and enjoy eating this cake."_

"_That is a beautiful cake, Mirajane," Lucy complimented. I nodded in agreement as well. It was one of the cakes that one usually around cake shops in Magnolia – the premium kind. I couldn't help rack my mind of different information about cake – the history, the recent price mark-ups, the ingredients, the taste. I couldn't help myself. Having read too much books, I felt like I am a walking encyclopedia. It was already a habit of mine._

"_You may also request something like this for me, Lucy and Levy," Mirajane patted my head; the same was done for Lucy, "this one is a ten-hour labor."_

"_Sugoi," Lucy and I said in unison._

_I realized that I would commission Mirajane next time to make one for me. I could use such splurging too after finishing a quest._

_As the we continued to admire the work of the take-over mage, Natsu ran away from the commotion, followed by Gray who was yelling, "don't run away you coward!"_

"_I'm not running away, you ice moron!" Natsu looked back at Gray as he continued to run away from the ice stripper, "ice stripper, leave something on. We don't want your naked butt!"_

_Gray looked down and realized that he was already naked – his clothes had scattered around the guild premise. He continued to chase the fire dragon slayer._

_I covered my mouth with both hands. Computing the speed rate of the fire dragon slayer along with the possible directions of his running and the chance percentage of his knocking down Mirajane's cake, I definitely forecasted that it will cause chaos later._

"_Your body is not even good to begin with-" Natsu laughed at the naked ice mage as he went to the direction of the Fairy girls, "you don't have an inkling of what I have, ice stri-"_

"_Natsu, watch out!" we exclaimed but the fire dragon was not able to heed our call. When he looked forward, the fire dragon wasn't able to evade the counter table. He hit the table hard and the cake stand on it wobbled._

"_Oh my," I muttered with both hands still covering my mouth. My calculation was good – with 82.51% chance that Natsu will definitely knock the counter and 70% chance of knocking down the cake itself._

_To make things worse, Natsu accidentally placed his hands on the countertop, inches away from the cake stand. It made the stand wobble more – resulting to the deconstruction of the dessert. After few wobbling, the cake fell off from the stand. Natsu was dumbfounded and so are the girls._

_Gray, on the other hand, stopped midway – realizing how much trouble their little brawl had caused. The other boys of the guild stopped as well. Everyone looked at the take-over's facial expression. She was looking down but a different aura had been looming over her._

_I looked at everyone's expression. Natsu was definitely dumbfounded, something predictable from him. Elfman was already moving towards his sister probably to console the latter. Gray quickly ran towards his heap of clothes and ran for his life. Then, my eyes moved to the iron dragon slayer. He was still holding Jet and Droy with both his hands. His eyes were indifferent._

"_I worked so hard for that cake, guys," Mirajane muttered. She, then, unleashed her hidden form and transformed into her Satan Soul: Sitri persona, the strongest take-over that she had mastered. _

"_Mira-san, no need for you to be angry," I tried to persuade the Satan Soul nervously._

"_Oh no, Levy, I'm not angry," she answered with a smile, "I am furious."_

"_Mirajane, I am not sorry!" Natsu pleaded, "I did not mean to-"_

"_All of you will take responsibility for this," Mirajane said in a serious tone. Her hands were already ready to pound the boys to the ground._

_She gave a punch to the fire dragon slayer first. The dragon slayer received the blow and went knocked out while muttering, "too strong."_

_Lucy approached the fire dragon slayer and worriedly asked, "Natsu, are you okay?"_

_The take-over mage, then proceeded to knocking out each and every boy of the Fairy guild by punching them. After the fire dragon slayer, Droy and Jet were the next ones to taste the wrath of the Sitri._

_Then it was Gajeel. I worriedly watched the iron dragon slayer, getting ready for the blows of the s-class Mirajane Strauss. Calculating his powers against hers, truly Gajeel can go par with the take-over mage if he took the battle seriously. There is a chance of 60% that the iron dragon slayer defeating the Sitri._

"_Geehee," he taunted Mirajane by smiling sheepishly. He was definitely going to take advantage of the situation. His taunting was proven successful. The Sitri frowned at him and murmured, "smiling, Gajeel Redfox?"_

_He answered the Fairy Sitri, "is that a bad thing?"_

_I bit my lower lip. He was definitely taunting the take-over mage. My brows crossed as I watch the two, definitely trying to measure each other's strength in silence._

_Gajeel, then, made a move. I've already foresaw it. It was usually the raven-haired dragon slayer who makes the first move in a batte. He tried going around the take-over mage and attacking her using his Tetsuryuken but the take-over mage, faster than him, managed to dodge his attack and kicked him on the left arm. The iron dragon slayer received the blow, throwing him off the air and unto the wall._

"_Get a hang of yourself, Gajeel!" I yelled in worry._

_The iron dragon slayer stood upright and assaulted the Sitri with his Tetsuryuken again. Retaliation was something that Mirajane had not foreseen. With that as an advantage, Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer was able to make a blow on the take-over mage. His damage created a big lash on the arm of the Sitri – a mark that would definitely be left on Mirajane even if she returned to her normal physique. I examined the lash from my current stand. It looked like an inch-deep lash and blood was already gushing out of it. I shifted my gaze to the take-over mage's face. It remained indifferent to the situation of her arm._

"_Nee-san, your arm!"_

_I looked from nearby and saw Elfman, worriedly looking at his sister. Mirajane also looked at his brother. She frowned and said, "you are also involved here."_

_She walked slowly to her brother._

"_Nee-san, I think there is no need to be brutal to your only brother!" Elfman reasoned out._

_I wanted them to stop before things get serious. Without thinking twice, I involuntarily jerked my feet forward and placed myself between the take-over mage and her brother. I spread my arms and said, "Mirajane, you need to stop this or the entire guild will be destroyed._

_This brought back the take-over mage to her senses. Realizing that we were inside the guild premise, she stopped midway and suddenly returned to her natural physique. Teary-eyed, Mirajane said, "but they destroyed my creation."_

_I immediately consoled her by hugging her. It was the most natural thing to do for Mirajane. I said, "they all feel sorry."_

_Hugging the guild barkeeper, I stared at all the boys, hinting them to feel and say sorry to white-haired fairy, "right, guys?"_

_They all agreed. Some of them nodded while some answered, "yes."_

"_And they will all help you create a new cake," I added. It was a spur-of-the-moment suggestion. Some of them reluctantly nodded. Natsu winced and I glared at him. Lucy, who was beside him, kicked him on the abdomen area. This made the fire dragon slayer nod as agreement._

_Lucy eventually helped me by approaching Mirajane and enthusiastically said, "let's go make a new cake!"_

_Mirajane sobbed as she looked around, "what about the guild?"_

_The takeover mage looked at me and pleaded, "is it okay with you Levy to take over the guild while I'm gone?"_

_Her eyes were pleading, moist. Her voice was on the edge of breaking. Her look entirely made me nod in agreement even though I have no idea what she means by "taking over."_

"What is with that shaking of your head?" The iron dragon slayer asked. I immediately broke my thread of memory and smiled sheepishly at him.

"You don't think that I put up a good fight with Mirajane," he scowled.

"I do, I do," I smiled at him, "the fact that you managed to hurt her, it is impressive."

At the back of my mind, I was computing his chances against the takeover mage. Although he possesses a great deal of magic, his temper usually gets through him and it makes him a lousy fighter – aimlessly damaging opponent. It would immediately cut half of his power. His chance to defeat the takeover mage could range from 40%-50%.

"I really do have a chance to defeat her, huh," somehow my answer encouraged him. He chuckled in his low voice, "geehee!"

"Why are you even here," I muttered under my breath as I started treating his wounds with a disinfectant. He remained stoic to my treating of his arm.

"Just finish that, little one," he smirked at me. Somehow, I felt that he was taunting me to do something. He was taunting me to look irritated or angry. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I will definitely not give him that kind of satisfaction.

"Shrimp, you did lock that door pretty well, right?"

_That door. _The iron dragon slayer must be referring to the room at the back of the guild bar. The one Master Makarov and Mirajane installed. I touched the keys inside my pocket, reassuring their safety. I answered him calmly with a nod.

"Good," Gajeel laughed uncontrollably. I creased the space between my brows, wondering as to why this bulky man was laughing about, "that will teach that ice stripper to man up and face Mirajane next time."

My eyes narrowed at what he said. I was not named as one of the most intelligent people in Magnolia for nothing. I instantly deciphered his message. I quickly placed the disinfectant and the other treating materials inside the box and stood up.

_I accidentally locked Gray Fullbuster!_

Gajeel stopped me by holding my arm. He said, "he'll be fine, Levy."

"How could you not tell me that there is someone inside the room!" I snapped at him. I would never do something awful like that to a guild mate.

"He'll be fine," he repeated calmly. His eyes were looking straight into mine. This is something that I have encountered a few times before and the effect is always immediate. My heart would suddenly go crazy yet my mind would go under the state of numbness – something unexplainable using numerical value. He continued, "the guy can tolerate coldness."

"But-"

"Just sit down," he placed his broad hands on my shoulders and led me to sit again on the window still. I toyed with the key inside my pocket and worriedly looked outside the window then shifted my gaze to the iron dragon slayer. I looked straight into his cold eyes and sighed.

These are the moments that proven my inefficiency to calculate whenever this iron dragon slayer is involved.

###############

I was sitting at my favourite table while reading an interesting book about historical facts of lacrima. It was a gift given by Lucy after one of her quests with Team Natsu. It was a thick book with a hardbound red spine covering it. Embossed on the spine of the book is a silver-inked dragon. Judging from my pace of reading without the gale-force reading glasses, I calculated that I could finish this book before nightfall. This is something that I enjoy – reading in a natural way. Not that I do not see the importance of gale-force glasses. It is just that, sometimes, I want to challenge my reading skill.

In front of me are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, the partners-in-crime. Lucy was busy writing something on her notepad while the fire dragon slayer was lazily drinking his beer.

Damn that, ice stripper," Gajeel growled as he sat right next to me, "we locked him up inside the anti-magic room just to make him sorry for leaving us with Mirajane, and then for us to find out that the dumbass got lucky with Juvia."

Lucy smiled at the iron dragon slayer. As for me, I remained focus on the book I'm reading, pretending as if I never felt the presence of the iron dragon slayer.

"Why," Natsu grinned, "are you wishing that it could have been you and Levy?"

Upon hearing my name alongside Gajeel's name, I blushed furiously. I can feel Lucy's gaze towards me, expecting to hear something from me, expecting something unexpected to come out from my mouth. My eyes remained transfixed on the book, unable to make a contact with other people.

Suddenly, I just heard the punching sound that the iron dragon slayer created. I looked at the scenario and saw the after-effect of the sound, the fire dragon slayer's red cheek and the iron dragon slayer with his fist on air.

This ticked me off – his inability to control his emotion. I frowned at him. Closing the book I was reading, I said with a smirk, "You wish, Gajeel."

I sensed from the facial expression of other people that they were surprised to hear such comment from me. I watched the change on the iron dragon slayer's face.

"Who needs an excuse like that?" Gajeel snapped at me, taunting me. It was something I've never calculated well – his ability to generate a predictable response to me, "if I want it, I'll do it. No excuses."

He took my hands and dragged me away from the guild, leaving my book on the table. I yelled, "Gajeel, my book!"

He made a tighter grip on my hand, dragging me all the way out of the guild. He stopped at an alley of a building in the middle of Magnolia. I looked around and noticed that we were alone. It was dark, making us invisible to the eyes of the citizens. This made me feel uncomfortable.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" I said nervously as I looked at him. At the back of my mind, I was trying to figure out everything – calculating the future moves with him yet I was unable to produce such forecast.

"What do you mean by _you wish,_ huh?" He asked me, pinning me against the wall of the building. I could feel the coldness of the bricks against my back. I could feel the roughness of the stones against my orange top. His hands were against mine and I remained still.

He leaned his head next to mine, lowering his mouth near my right ear. He whispered seriously, "I can easily do that if I want to."

What he said to me made my heartbeat go faster. He continued, "no excuse."

My heart was like it's going to explode anytime soon. I remained speechless; my eyes remained on the floor. I tried calculating how much I am in trouble yet unable to create figures in my head.

"Do you even know how much I try to suppress everything?"

I mustered enough courage to look at him. His eyes were on mine – his gaze full of longing and coldness. Two things totally opposite of each other.

"Levy," he called my name as he grazed his lips against my neck. It was different from what I expected from him. Even though his body seemed stiff and muscular, his lips were different. They were tender and warm. I could feel his breathing from the nostrils against my skin and it created a sensation beyond my calculation. It was beyond my knowledge and its effect was something I cannot explain easily. I was feeling multiple sensations within my mind. I never thought that I could such multiple feelings at the same time. My eyes closed, as if they knew that it was a natural response. My body was pulsating invisible waves within.

_This is it, _I thought. If things would go to its natural course, there is a sure hit 100% that I will be doing it with Gajeel Redfox here in this dark and lone alley somewhere in Magnolia right now.

"Fuck," he murmured softly, continuing to graze his lips up and down my neck, "you really smell good."

I took a deep breath as if I'm going to plunge for deep dive. I was no longer thinking straight. Already devoured by this sensation created by the iron dragon slayer, my mind shut off on its own and let my body control the moment.

He reached the skin below my ear and kissed it lightly. It created a tingly feeling within me. A moan escaped my mouth and it surely made the iron dragon slayer proud of himself.

"I don't want to let go of you," he whispered. It was a total change of personality for the man. He always pretend to be tough and indifferent yet here he was, telling me his utmost desire and something within me wanted to make him feel good, wanted to assure him.

I shifted my head, facing my lips at his. I gently placed my lips on his and kissed him fervently. It was my way of showing – reassuring him that _I do not want him to let go of me. _

He returned my kiss, this time stronger, more passionate, more urgent than what I gave him. I could taste his warm mouth and his sleek tongue playing against mine. I could feel the exchange of energy between the two of us. He removed his hands against mine and embraced me, tugging my body closer to his.

I leaned against his body, sturdy and muscular. I could feel his heat emanating from his physique. I placed my hands on his cheeks and eventually moving them towards his neck and then his chest.

Between kisses, I whispered his name. My whispers became more urgent, needier. My mind already lost its sense on anything logical, including calculating. It was as if my most precious mind was already taken captive by Gajeel.

He suddenly stopped, placing his forehead against mine. I could feel the piercings in replacement of his brows. They were cold, an irony to the heat we were creating.

He grunted and suddenly punched the wall at my back. He stood erect while I was left standing as well, aghast to what just happened. I felt the heat climbing to my cheeks and my ears.

"What just happened," I muttered, suddenly my logic is coming to sense again, as if it went from a deep slumber. My lips parted a little as I tried to decipher the things that just happened. It was a foolproof calculation – we would be doing it right here and right at this moment yet here we were, feet apart. I tried recalling the moment and how each action could have made a difference to my initial calculation. I placed my finger on my neck, feeling the bite marks he had left a while ago. They were stinging lightly, heat coming off from my skin.

He looked at me softly. It was as if I was a fragile object that could be easily broken. He sighed and approached me. Gajeel placed his hand on my head and patted it lightly, the usual thing he does, treating me like a pet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes once again and looked at me, he said, "not my selfish way."

A small crease was formed between my eyebrows yet I totally understood his sentiment with those four words. _Not my selfish way. _It was his Gajeel way of saying that he will wait for me. It was his way of telling me that if we're going to do it, it will be my way.

He removed his hand on my head and started walking away. I remained standing at the alleyway. Teary-eyed, I shook my head and smiled. I smiled at how I reacted – it was always like this.

Every time it involves the iron dragon slayer, I was always like this. My calculation would always go wrong. My logical sense would retreat to its cave and take a deep slumber.

Gajeel looked back at me, as if waiting for me to follow him. I shook my head and ran towards him.

_This is the man not worthy of my calculation because definitely, I would always get the wrong figures. _

###############

FIN

###############


End file.
